


Flu Season

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affection, Age Regression, Carl has a teddybear named Jojo, M/M, Negan is actually sweet, Sickfic, Sneaking Around, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Negan snickered softly, covering his mouth too late. Carl’s eye fluttered open just slightly, fallen open mouth giving a whimper that said he didn’t want to be woken up at this hour. His breath smelled like cough syrup and sleep, making Negan grimace.





	Flu Season

It had only happened once or twice before now, and the visits were of the more inappropriate variety. Midnight rimjobs and throat fucking. But this time, Carl had the flu, and this lead to his lover sneaking in through the window like some worried, lovesick school boy despite the possibility of being seen.

There was always the possibility of being seen. Negan never cared, Carl was growing to not care. Everyone knew anyways. Everyone knew about what was known, at first, as a scandal of sorts. By present, though, everyone was just counting down the minutes and seconds to when it blew up in the ‘secret’ couple’s faces.

But none of that drama was Negan’s concern. His concern was reaching the floor safely. Which, in all honesty, he hadn’t perfected yet. He hit the floor with a quiet thud, sighing and staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck’s sake,” he muttered, groaning softly as he pulled himself to sit upright. He would have let out another curse, but the smallest groan came from the direction of the bed.

“Baby.” It was a definitive statement, and he didn’t hesitate to crawl his way to the bedside, Carl’s sleeping form lit only by the moon shining in through the window.

Once Negan was closer, he could see a stuffed animal in Carl’s arms, his own little spoon with his face shoved in its fur. The bear was so small but so big in Carl’s arms, its fur a burgundy brown, a little bowtie around its neck.

Negan snickered softly, covering his mouth too late. Carl’s eye fluttered open just slightly, fallen open mouth giving a whimper that said he didn’t want to be woken up at this hour. His breath smelled like cough syrup and sleep, making Negan grimace.

“Wha…?” Carl made a noise like a question, not yet recognizing Negan.

“Shh, baby, it’s me. Came to check on you,” He cooed, petting his hair gently, slow and sweet for the boy now relaxing under his hand.

“Neeg… M’sick, gon’ get ya sick tuh,” Carl mumbled, hugging the bear tighter.

“Hm. I’ll be okay. If you get me sick, I’ll just get to stay here with you and your dad can nurse us both back to health while I hold you like my own little teddy bear,” He crooned softly, the grin in his voice all too evident because Carl huffed and covered the bear’s face.

“Don’ make fun o’ me.. Din’ know you were comin’ over..” Negan could hear the pout in his voice, a pout that he’d never heard, a genuine, flu medicine induced sleepy pout that made Negan’s heart ache in a lovely way.

“I’m not making fun of you, babydoll. Came here to help take care of you, not gonna make fun of this cute little thing.” He poked at the bear, its face unchanging and uncaring.

“Mm.. He’s m’good friend. Sleep wif ‘im when I know you’re nah comin’ over, daddy.” Carl smiled, his lover’s hand ceasing its caress.

“What’s his name, baby?” Negan asked, tucking Carl’s hair behind his ear, noticing that his eye was closed, face still soft and happy.

“Jojo.. You gon’ get in bed wif me or- Or not? You can be lil spoon, buh you gotta make sure he don’ fall off the bed. I’ll kick dada’s ass if he lets Jojo fall down.” Carl threatened, that cough syrupy sweet pout still thick.

“I’d prefer to hold my baby boy instead. You know, you’re real sweet like this. All pouty and-“

“Hush, shh, stop dat. Sh. ‘Mere.” Carl scooted back on the bed after cutting him off, still holding Jojo. Negan sighed a quiet chuckle, crawling into the bed and getting under the last layer of three blankets Carl had been tucked into.

The teen wasted no time scooting back up close to him, face in his chest, and it felt so serenely familiar that Negan relaxed and hugged him as close as he could as well.

The only difference was that damn stuffed bear, so plush between them, protected just like Carl wanted. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Carl let out a pleasant noise, sweet like candy floss. With just one kiss to his boyfriend’s chest, he was out like a light, comfortable and safe.

It didn’t take much longer than that for Negan to pass out as well, just reassured that Carl was okay and looked to be making his way to a quick recovery from such a pesky illness.


End file.
